Total Domination
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Otho07: During their underground spar, Retsu teaches Kenpachi much more than swordsmanship... UnohanaXKenpachi! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is a request by Otho07.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **True Domination**_

 **Underground prison of Muken**

Yachiru Unohana embraced herself for her lingering death as Kenpachi, now at his true power at last since their fateful battle years ago, impaled her upon his sword. ' _I'm so happy…'_ she thought as she felt the blade pierce her flesh. ' _To finally fulfill my life's purpose…there is no greater joy….'_

She let go of Minazuki, letting the blood-soaked blade fall to the ground. As Kenpachi pulled his sword out of her, she slumped backward, only to be caught by him. Dying, Yachiru heard the man's words and chuckled, noting how he was begging her not to die. ' _Still a child…'_ she thought as the darkness encroached her. Her head rolling back, Yachiru Unohana breathed her last…

…Or so she thought.

When her eyes came back into focus, Yachiru realized that somehow she was still alive. When she turned her head, she discovered that she was still being held by Kenpachi, only that the man wasn't holding his sword anymore either. His free hand was pressed against her bleeding wound and…glowing green?

Yachiru's eyes widened in complete and utter shock when she realized what Kenpachi was doing. He, of all people, was performing Kaido?! "But…how?" she gasped as she was brought back from the brink of death.

Turning to face her, Kenpachi grinned. "If you could do it, then I didn't see why I couldn't," he explained. "I had your boy teach me after I came back from Hueco Mundo. Figured it might be useful."

"That boy?" Yachiru asked before realized he was referring to Hanataro Yamada. She wondered why he kept sneaking off late at night; she'd merely assumed he had a girlfriend or something. But now she knew why he always came back scared out of his wits. She reached down and touched the rough hand on her chest. "But why? Why would you save me?" she demanded. "You have your strength. You no longer need me anymore."

"No," Kenpachi bluntly said. "We aren't done yet." True, he had finally heard the voice of his zanpakuto, Nozarashi, but he was not willingly to let the person he admired just die in his arms. "We still need you. I still need you."

Though he didn't say it, Unohana could see in his eyes why he couldn't let her die; he loved her. The idea that Kenpachi, the person whom she was willing to die for, loving her shook Unohana to her core. She reached out and touched Kenpachi's face, her fingers tracing the scar she gave him years ago. When he removed his hand from her chest, completely healed, the woman leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Is that really what you want?" she whispered after parting the kiss.

"Yeah," Kenpachi said as he held Unohana tightly. "You're not Kenpachi anymore. I am." Leaning forward, he gave the woman a kiss of his own. Now out of death's reach, Unohana felt her blood start to heat up and this time it wasn't from bloodlust.

Getting up on her knees, Unohana reached for Kenpachi's _Haori_ and pulled it away from him. Her face lit up with a wide smile when she saw that Kenpachi was already starting to get in the mood, judging from the growing tent in his pants. Reaching down, she palmed the tent in his pants. Leaning forward she purred into his ear. "You know, I was told to teach you proper swordplay," she teased.

A laugh escaped Kenpachi's lips before he wrapped his arms around Unohana and pulled her close. "Do you think you can handle my swordplay?" he mocked.

"Shut up and kiss me," Unohana demanded.

The darkness of Muken filled with their sounds of Unohana and Kenpachi kissing, their tongues colliding as they opened their mouths. Kenpachi let out a hum as Unohana's lips wrapped around her tongue, making a deep thrill surge through his spine. His rough hands reached for her _obi_ and pulled it away. Letting go of Kenpachi's tongue, Unohana shrugged out of her _Haori_ before Kenpachi slowly pulled her _shihakusho_ and undershirt away from her shoulders. As her clothes bunched around her waist, Kenpachi's eyes stared at her breasts.

Unohana gave a small sigh when Kenpachi gently reached out and palmed one of her tits. Kenpachi licked his lips as he felt how soft and firm her D-cup breasts were. Leaning forward, he began to assault her neck while he groped her breasts. In response, Unohana dipped her hand into the taller man's _Hakama_ , her soft hand touching his hardening manhood. Kenpachi growled into her neck as she started to stroke him, her hand feeling like soft, warm velvet. Unohana bit her lower lip when Kenpachi's fingers started to tease and play with her nipples.

The foreplay made both Soul Reapers' heads spin. All thoughts of the Soul Society and the upcoming battle with the Vandenreich faded from their minds as they held each other. Having denied herself the pleasures of the flesh for so long, Unohana was the first to snap.

Kenpachi was not used to being manhandled but Unohana moved with almost supernatural strength. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she ripped the black _shihakusho_ right off of him, her fingers tracing his built, toned chest. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Unohana pushed him down onto his back and laid down on top of him. Her slim hands felt every inch of Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi felt his body tingle at her touch as she ran her fingers along his upper arms. Heat began to build up inside Unohana's chest as her nipples rubbed against Kenpachi's hard chest. The two captains shared another deep kiss in the dark. Kenpachi's fingers traced the smooth lines down Unohana's back while his tongue mingled with hers. Unohana's back tingled as Kenpachi's hands slid down to her _hakama._ A heavenly sigh left her lips as they parted for air and Unohana lifted herself up, her breasts dangling in front of Kenpachi's face.

Getting the hint, Kenpachi cupped her soft tits and started to lavish them with his tongue. Unohana cooed from her lover's hot tongue, her lower half heating up as the man's lips wrapped around her soft areola. "Mmmmhhh…" she moaned as Kenpachi nibbled on her tit. Her hands balled into fists when she felt the man's teeth tenderize her nipple before he switched to the other one. "Ohhh…" she sighed, her head rolling backward, her black hair cascading down her shoulders.

Seeing Unohana's pleasure-contorted face, Kenpachi wrapped his arms around torso and rolled over, pushing Unohana down onto her back. The woman gasped at the reversal but smiled regardless when Kenpachi reached for her clothes. It didn't take Kenpachi long to remove Unohana's clothing, leaving the mature woman naked before him. Kenpachi's lips formed a dirty grin as he stared at the woman before him. She ran a finger across her belly and teased Kenpachi by spreading her legs slowly. Grinning, Kenpachi tore off his pants and gripped his erection. Unohana's eyes widened when she stared at Kenpachi's manhood. His thick shaft was more than enough to make a normal woman intimidated at the thought of him ravaging her and his impressive length would make almost anyone fearful of him.

Unohana was not like most women. She didn't fear. She craved him.

Deciding that the cold, hard ground wasn't the best place to fuck, Kenpachi grabbed Unohana's hand and yanked her to her feet. Unohana gasped as she was pulled against Kenpachi's broad chest. Without waiting, the man lifted her leg up and gripped her waist with his free hand, angling his cock towards her wet entrance. After finally being able to come out of her shell, Unohana was soaking wet, primed and ready for Kenpachi to take her.

Unohana wrapped her arms around Kenpachi's neck as the thick head touched her moist honeypot. She leaned forward and kissed Kenpachi's lips as he pushed into her, biting his lower lip when she felt her walls stretch around him. Kenpachi held her tightly against him and growled in ecstasy as her body caved to him. In his darker moments he'd often fantasized about Unohana. But as he slowly slid into her womanhood, all Kenpachi could do was hold on to her and try hard not to lose himself to the tight and wet heat enveloping him. Unohana's nails dug into Kenpachi's shoulders until they broke skin when she felt him spear her with every inch of him. The taller man grinned when Unohana leaned back and moaned, taking that as a signal to continue.

The naked Unohana squirmed in Kenpachi's embrace as she was flooded by pure ecstasy. Kenpachi's pace was slow, yet brutal. He'd slid out of her gently and slowly, almost to the point where she thought he'd left her hole completely only to piston into her with the force of a meteor. "Ahh!" she moaned in unison with Kenpachi, who let go of her waist to palm her swaying breast. The harsh squeeze made Unohana lean forward and rub her tits against Kenpachi's chest. "Kenpachi…" she whispered, her delicate hands cradling his face. Kenpachi closed the gap between them and gave her another kiss, delighting Unohana by slipping his tongue into her mouth again to be sucked on.

As Unohana gladly sucked on his tongue, Kenpachi sped up the pace. Unohana's juices started to drip out of her plugged cunt, forming a puddle on the dark ground beneath them. Sweat beaded down the two Soul Reaper's bodies as they fornicated, Unohana's smooth body becoming slick to Kenpachi's rough hand.

Finding his grip on her thigh too difficult to hold, Kenpachi tried a different tactic. Unohana gasped in surprise when Kenpachi reached around her with both hands, grabbing onto her rump like they were handholds. Another gasp left her as Kenpachi lifted her into the air, her legs wrapping around his waist before he lifted her up. Raising the woman up until only his head remained, the sensitive tip being enticed by her welcoming walls, Kenpachi let gravity do the rest of the work for him. Unohana's eyes squeezed shut as his tip smashed against her cervix, the rough handling feeling exquisite to the sadistic woman. "More…" she breathed, her eyes showing her yearning to be made into Kenpachi's bitch.

"With pleasure," Kenpachi grinned. Gripping Unohana's ass enough to leave marks, Kenpachi started to fuck the woman senseless. He grinned as Unohana's sex-face showed with each plunge down onto his cock. "For a captain, you look like a whore!" he taunted cheekily.

"Oh?" Unohana said, squeezing Kenpachi's cock with her muscles. "Says the man who can't hold it in," she taunted right back in his face. When Kenpachi's head rolled backward she leaned forward and licked his neck. "For a captain, you look like a quickshot."

Not backing down from the obvious challenge, Kenpachi increased the ferocity of his pace, his cock smashing against the door of her womb again and again while making Unohana's body writhe in absolute rapture. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples digging into her hard skin while her ass shook with each slap against Kenpachi's hips, his balls smacking against her asshole, giving her added pleasure.

"Ahhh…" Unohana moaned, her tongue licking her lips. "Yes…" she said as her body starting to tingle. Her toes curled and she dug her heels into Kenpachi's back as her body began to seize up in Kenpachi's arms. "Make me cum! Make me CUM!" she pleaded, the urge to explode more than she could bear.

Kenpachi grunted as he fucked Unohana with raw abandon. Never in all his life had he ever felt something so good before; except in his last battle with her. "Fucking hell!" he groaned as he felt the unstoppable rush beginning to build inside him, his balls tightening up and readying to release their load. "I'm…gonna make sure…you walk with a swollen stomach!" he said, the thought of knocking up Unohana a pleasurable one.

"Do it…" Unohana slurred, her eyes glazing over with rampant lust. "Fill me! Make me your bitch! I want your cum so badly!" the lewd woman said. Clinging to her lover, Unohana dug her nails into Kenpachi's back as the pleasure became too much for her. Kenpachi likewise rolled his head backwards as he couldn't hold it in any longer. Without any further signal, both black-haired Soul Reapers cried out before reaching their peaks.

Not caring what Kenpachi thought of her, Unohana's face twisted with sheer debauchery, her tongue sticking out while her lips formed a sultry smile. Her pussy gushed around Kenpachi and splashed juices onto the ground beneath them, her silver love juices staining Kenpachi's balls and thighs. Kenpachi, reaching the ultimate form of pleasure, grinned madly while unloading into Unohana's womanhood. Shooting his load into the depths of her pussy made him see stars, his legs wobbling slightly from enduring such a task. Kenpachi held Unohana in his arms as they basked in the warmth of their afterglows.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Unohana smiled before sighing. "You truly are something, Zaraki," she said tenderly.

Running a hand through her silky hair, Kenpachi smiled. "You're the only woman who could keep up with me," he said fondly. Unohana gave a slight groan as she lifted him off her cock before setting her down on her own feet. Her legs wobbled from the intense sex but she held onto him. "We should head back up," he said after a moment, holding her against him.

"Yes…" Unohana reluctantly nodded. "We've more pressing matters to attend to. Although it will probably shock Head-Captain Kyoraku to find me still alive."

The two separated and reached for their clothes. Putting his top back on, Kenpachi grinned. "We might need to come back here from time to time. I doubt either of us will want anyone prying in on our fun from now on."

"Well, there's one other person here…" Unohana said with a smirk, her eyes darting to the darkness within Muken, "But I don't think he'll mind the noise." Once they were both dressed, Kenpachi wrapped an arm around her and together the two warriors left the dark prison. No longer were they just captains but now they were lovers….

 _ **Meanwhile…..**_

' _Get a room, you two….'_ Souske Aizen thought, having to endure listening to the entire affair from behind his seals.

The End

 **A.N.: THAT'S how that whole battle should have ended! Okay, maybe not with sex (though I wouldn't complain) but Unohana's death was completely and utterly pointless and it still pisses me off to no end!**


End file.
